


Tasting the Peach

by gaytriangle



Series: My True Love Gave To Me... [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Modern AU, V Shameless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriangle/pseuds/gaytriangle
Summary: A girl should never refuse to taste a peach. She may never get the chance again. Life is short, Sansa. Remember what the Stark words say. Winter is coming.





	Tasting the Peach

Most days, Sansa was only confident in knowing only a little more than Jon Snow. Still, she knew who she was. She was Sansa Stark, soon to be Sansa Baratheon, the only wolf to ever venture all the way to Kings Landing. The law course had been a nice way to support her husband- and a convenient excuse to be nearer to him- and she had made good friends. Amazing friends. Sansa didn’t know what she would do without Shae, or Jeyne. 

Or Margaery. 

It was Margaery perching opposite Sansa now. The golden rose made Sansas golden bedspread look tarnished, cheap. The brunette was wearing a patient smile, tossing one of Highgardens premium peaches from one hand to the other. 

“Why are you so scared, little dove? You can’t spend your whole life terrified about what Joffrey is going to think.” Sansa almost froze just hearing his name. By the Stranger, wasn’t that pathetic? Still, though- after Lady, she felt more like a bird than a wolf. A bird wouldn’t hesitate before grabbing the damn fruit. 

Sansa, for that split second, got drunk off her anger. Cersei and Joffrey werent here. Only Margaery was, with her soft hair and even softer smile. Sansas arm darted out, grabbing the other girls hand, and the fruit within it. Shocks danced up her arm at even the smallest touch. Maiden have mercy, but it was nice to hold hands with someone and not worry if they were going to drag her somewhere she didn’t want to be. 

The few minutes it took the pair of them to sneak out of the Maidenvault Dorms felt like hours to Sansa. She kept sneaking peeks at Margaery, her avenging angel in skinny jeans and a low cut top. When Sansa realised where her eyes kept drifting back too, she turned the colour of her hair. Margaery, thank the gods, simply found it unbearably endearing.

That night, Joffrey spent his time alone. His little dove was curled up in the orchards with a golden rose, peach juice running down both their cheeks as they laughed. As her hair lit up in the dying light of sunset, Sansa crept forward and put her lips to Margaerys. For once, it was the Reach girl that gasped in shock. 

Sansa smiled, hesitantly, but brighter than a thousand suns. “Tastes like peach.” Margaery made a very undignified snort, pulling the other girl back to her with unknown strength, and proceeded to get a very thorough taste of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: I prefer this dove to any partridge, and I think Renlys peach quote was the best way to work with Pear Trees. Enjoy, and comment ideas for the next eleven days!


End file.
